


Confusion

by AiraKay



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKay/pseuds/AiraKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Miroku notices something odd about Sango, he goes to Kagome for help. The result? A fairly awkward conversation. Maybe going to be a two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

“Lady Kagome, may I ask you a question?” Said miko looked up from her book, surprised, at Miroku, who stood above her with a lump on his head and that overly charming grin that only appeared one his face for one reason. _He wants something, I just know it._

“Miroku, I already told you, I’m not going to bear your children. And I don’t think Sango will appreciate you asking me when I tell her.” She gave the lump on his head a pointed look.

The winsome smile vanished; the monk looked almost insulted. “I would never betray my beloved in such a way. My heart belongs solely to her.”

Kagome almost rolled her eyes, but resisted and waited for him to continue. When he didn’t, she raised her eyebrows. “Well?” _I hope he makes it quick… I have to keep studying!_

“It is regarding Sango…” He sounded worried, apprehensive. That made the girl sit up and pay close attention. _Hm… he looks serious… maybe he’s actually ready to marry her?_ Her inner romantic was squealing. _Oh, I hope they have kids… a baby would be so cute! Aunt Kagome… I like how that sounds. I can imagine it now!_

Off wandering in her fantasy of the future, the priestess was brought back to reality by the sharp cough as Miroku cleared his throat.

“You see, I have begun to notice an inconsistency in the way Sango reacts when… my cursed hand… wanders. Sometimes, she is relatively gentle when she hits me, though my cheek is red for some time from the sweet touch of her hand. However, occasionally, like this past time, she will be much rougher… not that I mind, of course. I am simply wondering why this occurs.”

Kagome gave him a glare. “Maybe the more girls you flirt with, the harder she hits.”

The monk shook his head. “It is not that. I already tested that idea, but as a result, I noticed that when she hits me harder, it is usually on the days of the waxing moon.

“Do you think perhaps she may have some demon blood, and it reacts to the moon? Or perhaps she is possessed by a demon whose strength is dependent on the state of the moon? That was the only reasonable theory I could come up with.” As she gave him an aghast stare, he shrugged. “That is why I came to you. Your powers are very advanced; you might be able to sense what is wrong with her. And you are her friend; she talks to you. Has she told you anything about this? Is it another man?” There was a dangerous glint in his eyes at that statement. “I’ll kill him.”

“Uh… Miroku? Calm down. There’s no ‘other guy.’” _Where did that idea come from?_ “And as much as I appreciate your passion for Sango, I have to ask….Is this a…monthly thing? Something that happens once every moon cycle?” _I think I know where this is headed… this is gonna be awkward._

He appeared surprised. “Yes. How did you know?”

“And is there anything else you notice? Anything that might be related?”

He pondered the query for a moment. “Hm. Well, the symptoms usually disappear as the moon is waning, but that I have noticed that then, Sango seems to be fighting more fiercely, or training perhaps. She disposes of a great number of bloody rags in those days.”

_Oh, by the gods… he’s not really that oblivious, is he? He’s such a lecher; you’d think he’d be acquainted with this by now… I mean, he calls himself ‘a devotee of the female form’ and claims to love all women… and he’s a monk. Don’t they study? He should_ know _about this already… though come to think of it, Sango’s case is pretty serious. Maybe he’s just not recognizing it because it’s so extreme…_

“Well, Lady Kagome? Does this tell you anything?”

“Uh… yeah…” Kagome sweatdropped. _This is awkward. How do I tell him that when Sango hits him harder… she’s PMSing?_


End file.
